Demonio Blanco y Demonio Negro
by Sansker
Summary: Los magos descubren una extraña joya y los Arrancar la quieren de regreso. Una batalla entre el Demonio Blanco de Mid-Childa y el Demonio Negro de Hueco Mundo.
1. El Ataque de los Hollows

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic aunque ha sufrido algunos cambios importantes y pensé que la única manera de hacerle justicia sería publicándolo otra vez. Luego de tanto trabajo quiero decir y de que metiera la pata editando el otro. Para todos aquellos que leyeron la primera versión y les gusto, un millón de gracias, pero esta era la forma en la que me hubiera gustado que quedara desde el principio. En general la historia no ha cambiado, los eventos centrales son los mismos pero espero que resulte más comprensible. Dicho sea de paso espero que cualquiera que lo lea lo disfrute montones. Comentarios, reviews, críticas son más que bienvenidos.**

**Disclaimer: _Bleach_ y _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_ con todos sus personajes y demás son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, no reclamo ninguna clase de derecho sobre ninguna de las dos series.**

* * *

><p><strong>I – El Ataque de los Hollows<strong>

—Entonces ¿Qué se supone que es el objeto que encontraron, Nanoha-san?—preguntó Teana acomodándose el cabello cuando entraron al edificio.

—Aun no lo sabemos. El Batallón 108 lo encontró cerca de la zona del accidente dimensional—respondió Nanoha mientras caminaba—Fue trasladado aquí para mantenerlo seguro en lo que se decidía que hacer al respecto. Es por eso que nos llamarón, nosotros nos encargaremos de escoltarlo hasta la Oficina Central para un análisis apropiado. Aun debemos determinar si se trata de una Lost Logia o no, nadie quiere arriesgarse a un accidente usando un hechizo de teletransportación en el objeto sin saber cómo pueda reaccionar.

—Ya veo…

Las dos magas se encontraban en la base del Batallón en el norte de Mid-Childa. No habían trabajado juntas desde el Incidente de Jail Scaglietti, unos 4 años antes. En aquel tiempo Teana se había convertido en Enforcer. Nanoha no podía menos que sentir algo de orgullo por el progreso de su antigua alumna. Todavía quedaban rastros de aquella joven impulsiva y decidida que había sido pero Teana lucia mucho más madura y se la notaba bastante más cómoda dirigiéndose a los demás. Recientemente se habían dado una serie de incidentes en varios Mundos Administrados. Nanoha no había escuchado más que rumores Aparentemente se trataba de anomalías dimensionales de origen desconocido que aparecían al azar, pero todas las fuerzas enviadas a revisar solían regresar con las manos vacías o no regresaban del todo.

También se habían dado rumores de pueblos atacados y destruidos en zonas remotas, animales actuando de forma extraña e incluso el avistamiento de extrañas criaturas. Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, aquello era demasiado parecido a uno de esos programas de televisión que querían probar la existencia de algo imposible. Nada extraño cuando se ponía a pensarlo pero no era algo con que construir un caso.

Si bien algo de verdad tenía que haber en todo aquello. El Cuartel General había reactivado la Sección 6, rebautizándola Sección Especial 6. Hayate, quien volvía a estar a cargo, había llamado a muchos de la Sección original de regreso como Vita, Shamal o Teana. Nanoha no había querido dar crédito a ninguno de los rumores hasta que Hayate la había contactado directamente y pedido que regresara. Ante el pedido de su amiga Nanoha había terminado cediendo si bien aquella era la primera misión que tomaba desde que adoptara a Vivio y se sentía algo fuera de su elemento.

Su hija ya era un poco mayor y no necesitaba tanto a su madre, Nanoha lo sabía y el hecho de que Vivio lo tomase tan bien cuando le dijo casi la había hecho sentirse un poco mal. Era frecuente que le llegaran pedidos y ofrecimientos en puestos difíciles, pero sus constantes negativas a moverse de su posición habían hecho que algunos cuestionaran si aún era la As de Ases. Incluso ella misma se había preguntado si no estaría demasiado acostumbrada a una vida relajada.

—Nanoha-san, Teana ¿Cómo han estado?—la voz de Ginga llamó la atención de Nanoha que hasta entonces había estado encerrada en sus pensamientos. La joven Investigadora sonrió cuando las tres llegaron a la altura de su escritorio—Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Nanoha-san.

—Es cierto, he querido pasar a visitarlas pero nunca puedo encontrarlas en casa—respondió Nanoha rápidamente devolviéndole la sonrisa—Pero he visto a Subaru un par de veces, se nota que ha progresado bastante. Dales saludos de mi parte a las demás cuando las veas.

—Subaru está muy animada en su nueva unidad—asintió Ginga—y no se preocupe, lo hare. Ellas también han progresado mucho y seguro que quieren agradecérselo. Le daría también tus saludos Teana, pero eso sería redundante ¿No?

—Supongo que podría verse así—dijo la Enforcer de pelo naranja cerrando los ojos y asintiendo lentamente—no es que me dieran muchas alternativas…

—O que te quejaras demasiado…—replicó Ginga.

Nanoha no pudo evitarlo y soltó una leve risita lo cual hizo que Teana se sonrojara un poco pero se las arregló para recuperar el aplomo rápidamente. Otra señal de que había madurado bastante.

—D-de cualquier forma, estamos aquí por una misión. Hay que mantenerse enfocados—dijo Teana.—Es cierto, perdón—dijo Ginga poniéndose seria, miró hacia el resto de cubículos en la oficina y luego les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran—el Mayor esta con la carga en nuestro laboratorio. Lo que quiera que sea tiene a nuestros técnicos confundidos.

— ¿No han averiguado nada más?—preguntó Nanoha.

—Me temo que no, esto nos supera y… bueno, solo diré que me alegra que se lo lleven—dijo Ginga estremeciéndose ligeramente y apretando un botón para llamar al ascensor.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo con el objeto?—Nanoha frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de la joven.

—Ya lo verán cuando lleguemos… es un tanto peculiar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento y las tres se dirigieron al laboratorio. La habitación estaba en penumbra, con varios hombres y mujeres en batas blancas enfocados en sus terminales de trabajo y varias pantallas grandes mostrando una serie de datos e imágenes que Nanoha apenas podía interpretar, aunque captó que debían referirse al objeto que las había traído hasta allí. Genya Nakajima, el comandante de la base, estaba mirando el último reporte de espaldas a ellas cuando entraron y Nanoha pudo notar un leve rastro de preocupación en su rostro al acercarse.

—Capitana Takamachi, Enforcer Lanster—el Mayor dejó de mirar las pantallas y se giró hacia ellas, saludando militarmente.

—Un placer volver a verlo, Mayor Nakajima—dijo Nanoha saludando a su vez.

—Lo mismo digo, señor—Teana saludo también.

—De acuerdo, eso lo decide, podemos dejar las formalidades—dijo Genya sacudiendo la cabeza—definitivamente me hace sentir viejo.

—El Mayor no es tan viejo como piensa—dijo Ginga con seriedad pero Nanoha detecto un ligero tono de burla, como si estuviera conteniendo una risa pero sin mala intención.

—O eso me dicen… en fin creo que tenemos negocios que atender—Genya se giró hacia uno de los técnicos presentes—trae el contenedor, no queremos retrasar su salida ¿Verdad?

Nanoha frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta del alivio en el rostro del técnico¿Qué seria aquello que los tenía a todos tan nerviosos? Intercambió una mirada con Teana que parecía igual de perdida que ella. El técnico regreso con una caja metálica en brazos de color negro. El contenedor se parecía a aquel que habían usado para las Reliquias aunque este se veía reforzado.

—Tratamos de encontrar una manera de contener su energía—dijo Genya tomando el contenedor con ambas manos—esta unidad fue hecha para contener Lost Logias de alto nivel y parece hacer el truco pero…

El Mayor introdujo el código y la caja se abrió con un ligero silbido. Nanoha y Teana se inclinaron hacia adelante. El contenido era un pequeño objeto que parecía hecho de cristal, en cuyo centro se veía una esfera negra que era en parte solida y en parte parecía hecha de luz. Nanoha se estremeció levemente mientras lo miraba fascinada. Aunque no percibía ninguna magia emanando del objeto este desplegaba un aura extraña y terrible.

Nanoha intentó tragar solo para descubrir que tenía la garganta reseca, aquella extraña esfera le recordaba al Libro de la Oscuridad. Una increíble y aplastante energía dotada de conciencia que parecía intentar aplastar su existencia con su poder. Finalmente Genya cerró el contenedor de golpe y solo entonces Nanoha se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Y esto se supone que es una Lost Logia?—preguntó Teana rompiendo el silencio y enjugándose la frente a pesar de que la habitación estaba bastante fresca—Casi se siente como si estuviera vivo ¿No será alguna especie de dispositivo como el Libro de la Oscuridad?

—Es posible. No hemos podido siquiera determinar qué clase de energía utiliza—dijo Ginga quien se veía un poco afectada—solo sabemos que es poderoso y que no me gustaría tenerlo cerca más de lo necesario.

—Nosotros no sabemos qué hacer con él—dijo Genya colocando el contenedor en la mesa. El hombre parecía un poco pálido al igual que el asistente y casi todos en la habitación—No detectamos ninguna reacción mágica, pero parece bastante obvio que puede manipular algún tipo de energía. No hace contacto con nuestros dispositivos inteligentes pero también intuimos que hay cierto nivel de… programación relacionado. En cualquier caso ¿Que es y para qué sirve? nosotros no pudimos averiguarlo.

—Esperemos que descubramos algo más cuando lo examinemos en la Oficina Central—intervino Nanoha recuperando el habla. "Extraño. Siento como si acabara de hacer un terrible esfuerzo físico, o como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Sea lo que sea esa cosa podría ser muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas" pensó la Instructora mirando el contenedor—ahora entiendo porque quieren sacarlo de aquí. No es una experiencia agradable.

—En lo absoluto. Uno de los asistentes incluso de desmayo la primera…

Una alarma interrumpió a Genya en media oración. Nanoha buscó instintivamente a Raising Heart con la mano y Teana tomó el contenedor entre las suyas.

— ¡Reporte!—inquirió Ginga dirigiéndose a los técnicos.

—Detectamos una distorsión dimensional, señora. La señal es idéntica a aquella en la que encontramos el objeto—respondió el jefe del equipo chequeando sus monitores.

— ¿Dónde se localiza?

—Un momento… ¡Justo encima de nosotros!

* * *

><p>El extremo del Garganta se abrió frente a ellos para revelar un cielo azul claro con dos lunas flotando en el firmamento. Ni bien dieron un paso fuera pudieron sentir el cambio en la atmosfera de su hogar y su nuevo destino. Una sensación muy diferente a la usual.<p>

—Magnifico, simplemente magnifico. Como desearía tener más tiempo para estudiarlo. Este mundo tiene que contener especímenes de lo más curiosos.

—Irrelevante ¿Estás seguro que el objetivo se encuentra aquí?

—No eres para nada divertido… pero sí, estoy seguro. Me ofende que dudes de mi capacidad, Ulquiorra.

—Limítate a cumplir la misión, Szayelaporro. No estamos aquí para tu beneficio.

—Lo cual no implica que tengamos que hacer esto aburrido—Szayelaporro chasqueo los dedos y el Garganta se expandió más allá de lo necesario para ellos.

Ulquiorra se giró, un poco intrigado al notar las presencias a su espalda pero se limitó a lanzar un leve suspiro mirar hacia otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando completemos nuestra tarea—dijo Ulquiorra.

—No te preocupes, eso está bien alto en mi lista de prioridades—replicó Szayelaporro con una amplia sonrisa. Mientras hablaba una horda de Hollows paso junto a ellos y comenzó a descender sobre los edificios a sus pies haciendo que Ulquiorra dudara de las palabras de su compañero aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Aizen-sama había dado una orden, lo demás no era de su incumbencia.

Los aullidos bestiales que venían del exterior hicieron que Nanoha se estremeciera nuevamente mientras ella y los demás regresaban a la sala de mando para asumir el control de la situación. Había algo escalofriante en aquellos sonidos y parecía venir de todas partes. También se escuchaban los gritos de los magos, los oficiales dando órdenes, gente corriendo, explosiones y toda una cacofonía de sonidos que caracterizaban a una batalla.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!—exigió saber el Mayor ni bien irrumpió en la sala de mando seguido por las demás.

—Estamos bajo ataque, señor—respondió uno de los controladores. Varias pantallas se activaron para mostrar imágenes del exterior—Unas extrañas criaturas salen desde una ruptura dimensional sobre la base, han atacado los hangares, el comedor y el ala medica. Detectamos más de 200 objetivos y el número sigue aumentando.

— ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?—masculló Genya mirando las imágenes.

Desde la ruptura dimensional, unos 800 metros sobre la base, salían varias decenas de seres extraños con formas monstruosas y máscaras blancas que parecían de hueso. Variaban en tamaño y forma, pero todos aullaban con esas voces extrañas y atacaban cualquier cosa que se les pusiera en frente sin ninguna clase de orden o coordinación aparente. Los magos del batallón, tomados por sorpresa, estaban claramente en desventaja pero reportes de unidades y focos de resistencia comenzaron a llegar.

— ¡Envíen un llamado de alerta!—ordeno el Mayor mientras intentaba poner orden en aquel caos—Que las autoridades cercanas alerten a los civiles y que nos envíen refuerzos.

—Hay mucha interferencia, podemos transmitir pero no sé si nos han recibido.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—dijo Genya en voz baja—Es demasiado para decir que es un accidente…

— ¿Podría tener alguna relación con esto?—preguntó Teana colocando el contenedor en la mesa—este ataque parece que llegó justo a tiempo.

—No lo sé, por ahora enfoquémonos en repeler a estas criaturas. Luego podemos hablar de sus motivos—respondió Genya—Nanoha-san, tendré que pedirle que se nos una en el combate, la Sargento Nakajima y la Enforcer Lanster se quedaran para proteger el centro de mando, pero necesito potencia de fuego allí afuera.

— ¡Si, señor!

Nanoha y las otras dos saludaron militarmente, y ella dejó la sala corriendo hacia la salida. La maga podía sentir su corazón palpitando fuertemente aunque de inmediato supo que no era miedo si no anticipación. Aquello era algo familiar, una situación que podía controlar. Con un gesto rápido sacó a su dispositivo del bolsillo. Una de las criaturas había encontrado la entrada y se disponía a romper la puerta cuando Nanoha dobló la esquina y llegó a su altura.

—**Raising Heart****, ****Set Up!**

—_Stand by, ready_.

Un destello de luz la envolvió y Nanoha se precipitó hacia afuera ni bien su Barrier Jacket se materializo, sin detenerse a mirar nada. La criatura rugió e intento atacar a la maga con sus garras pero Nanoha uso su impulso y creo una barrera, estrellándose de lleno contra él y lanzándolo hacia afuera. La bestia fue repelida por el impacto y cayó de espaldas en el suelo de la base. Nanoha no le prestó atención y se elevó en un flash de energía evadiendo a las criaturas que trataron de atacarla y logrando alcanzar una posición más elevada para evaluar el campo de batalla.

Varios atacantes se apartaron del grupo principal y se dirigiendo hacia ella, volando incluso cuando algunos carecían de alas. Nanoha los notó de inmediato y se giró en el aire para enfrentarse al grueso del grupo que venía desde abajo.

—Vamos a ello, Raising Heart—Nanoha apuntó con su dispositivo y un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies.

—_All right, master_.

— **¡Axel Shooter!**

Las balas mágicas salieron disparadas hacia sus objetivos, golpeando a varios de ellos justo en las máscaras blancas. Al recibir el impacto muchas de las criaturas se detenían en medio aire y sus cuerpos se precipitaban hacia el suelo mientras que otros parecían desintegrase en pleno aire. Nanoha no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse la razón porque otros dos grupos la alcanzaron por los costados. Con un gesto de concentración la maga llamóde regreso a algunos de sus proyectiles mágicos y derribó a varias bestias más pero estas finalmente la alcanzaron, una en particular con la apariencia de un águila gigante se lanzó sobre ella con las garras extendidas.

—_**Flash Move**_**.**

Con un destello de luz Nanoha se apartó y las garras del águila se cerraron en el aire, aunque luego no pudo evitar chocar con sus compañeros que venían del otro lado creando un revoltijo en el aire.

— **¡****Exelion Buster!**

El rayo de energía impactó al grupo de criaturas antes de que estas pudieran siguiera despegarse las unas de las otras y la explosión disolvió completamente al grupo de atacantes. Nanoha asintió y cambio el cargador de Raising Heart con rapidez. Era sorprendente lo fácil que aquello se sentía, lo familiar que era. Sabía que era una situación de vida o muerte, había personas en riesgo pero el estar allí y volver a luchar en el cielo, no más un entrenamiento sino una batalla. Aquel era su elemento.

—_Capitana, las criaturas tienen a mis soldados a la defensiva_—una canal de comunicación se activó con la sala de mando y Genya comenzó a darle ordenes—_Tenemos pocos magos aéreos __, los enemigos los abrumaran en cuanto se alejen del suelo._

—Entiendo, conécteme con los oficiales y coordinaremos la respuesta—respondió Nanoha mirando hacia la masa de criaturas atacando la base y notando las posiciones de los magos—atacaremos al mismo tiempo. Ustedes desde abajo y yo desde arriba, buena suerte.

Ni bien recibió confirmación Nanoha se preparó. Las criaturas estaban enfocadas en los edificios y pocas miraban por encima de sus cabezas. La Instructora se relajó un poco pero de inmediato invoco su poder. La magia comenzó a fluir dentro de ella y Nanoha se lanzó en picada hacia el centro de la "formación" enemiga. Los magos respondieron también y pequeños haces de luz se elevaron desde el suelo, muy pocos en medio de tantos enemigos pero las criaturas se enfocaron en ellos y sus ataque, ignorando a Nanoha quien descendió sobre ellos mientras una larga serie de balas mágicas se formaba a su alrededor y la energía se acumulaba en su dispositivo.

— **¡Strike Stars!**

El disparo fue un potente chorro de energía mágica en su característico color de pétalos de cerezo que iluminó el área sobre la base con un resplandor cegador. Varios proyectiles mágicos se desprendieron del rayo central antes de que este impactara contra el grueso de enemigos sobre el hangar y se dirigieron hacia los lados encontrando sus propios blancos y destruyendo la aglomeración de criaturas sobre la base, permitiendo a los magos despegar y enfocarse en los ahora dispersos y desorientados enemigos.

Nanoha aterrizó en el techo de la base y se permitió un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Raising Heart liberó todo el vapor de su cámara y ella acarició la esfera de su dispositivo con cariño. No había hecho algo así en años, pero estaba bien. No obstante un aullido furioso atrajo su atención al cielo nuevamente. Más criaturas salían de aquel extraño portal que parecía un agujero en el cielo.

— ¿Aún hay más?—Nanoha apretó los dientes y se preparó para atacar nuevamente.

—_Esto es inútil Capitana, no podemos pelear con ellos por siempre_—dijo Genya por el comunicador—_Tenemos que cortarlo de raíz ¿Cree que pueda cerrar ese portal?_

—Un golpe directo debería hacerlo colapsar pero nunca había visto algo parecido.

—_Eso me basta, no creo que pueda haber nada peor. Aun no tenemos señales de que la Oficina Central recibiera nuestro mensaje por lo que podríamos estar solos. Necesitamos ese portal cerrado._

—Entendido, hare lo que pueda Mayor.

Nanoha miró a la nueva horda de criaturas y supo que atravesarla sería imposible, además no le permitirían cargar la clase de hechizo que necesitaría para destruir aquel portal. Tendría que hacerse desde donde estaba. Nanoha hizo una gran inhalación y a sus pies apareció un círculo mágico blanco que destellaban con luz rosada, mientras que en la punta de Raising Heart comenzó a cargarse con una esfera de energía, una serie de círculos menores cargándose alrededor de la lanza. Vacio rápidamente los cartuchos que le quedaban en el cargador y apuntó hacia la abertura en el cielo, unos 800m sobre el suelo y justo detrás de una nueva oleada de enemigos que se dirijan hacia la base.

— **¡****Divine Buster Extension!**

El ataque fue tan fuerte que el retroceso hizo que Nanoha agrietara el techo bajo sus pies pero sus manos se mantuvieron firmes sobre Raising Heart. El Divine Buster atravesó la formación de criaturas con una fuerza indetenible y golpeo su objetivo de lleno causando una enorme explosión de color rosa que opacó el cielo por unos instantes, dispersando a las criaturas que no había golpeado directamente. Nanoha contuvo la respiración hasta que el humo se disipó y pudo ver que la grieta había desaparecido.

—Buen trabajo Raising Heart—dijo Nanoha dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pudo escuchar el grito de triunfo del resto de la base, aún quedaban criaturas con las que lidiar pero sin la grieta para traer más solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que recuperaran el control de la situación.

Nanoha también se sentía eufórica, hacía tiempo que no había sentido su sangre fluir de aquella forma. No era el hecho de luchar pero el usar su poder para salvar a otros, ayudarlos como solo ella podía hacerlo. "Parece que no estoy tan fuera de forma después de todo" pensó la Instructora con una media sonrisa. Quizás Hayate tenía razón y debiera reconsiderar el tomar misiones. Tendría que hablar con ella y Fate-chan cuando regresara a la base.

Algunas de las criaturas regresaron al ataque. Nanoha dejó el techo y se dirigió hacia ellas de inmediato, dándole apoyo a los demás magos.

— ¿Alguna nueva orden Mayor?—Nanoha frunció el ceño cuando todo lo que recibió fue estática. Pensó en tratar otro canal pero en ese momento una llamada telepática golpeo su mente como un martillo.

"_¡Nanoha-san! Es una trampa ellos vinieron por el objeto. Hay un enemigo en el centro de mando"_ la voz mental de Teana estaba llena de alarma.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ preguntó Nanoha respondiendo de la misma forma y girándose hacia el centro de mando, que se veía libre de criaturas _"¿Teana?"_

En ese momento la fachada del edificio voló por los aires en medio de un resplandor verde.


	2. Blanco y Negro

**II – Negro y Blanco**

— **¡****Phantom Blazer!**

El chorro de luz anaranjado se dirigió hacia su objetivo. Con un gesto impasible Ulquiorra simplemente saco su mano derecha de su bolsillo y detuvo el golpe, cancelando la energía del ataque con su Hierro. La joven pareció sorprenderse e intentó disparar nuevamente pero él dio un paso al frente con el Sonido cubriendo la distancia que los separaba en un parpadeo.

— **¡Cross…!**—los ojos de la maga se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo tan cerca.

Ulquiorra la golpeó en el plexo solar con la palma de la mano usando toda su fuerza. La fuerza del impacto arrojó a la joven de pelo naranja contra lo que quedaba de la pared donde se quedó muy quieta. El Arrancar se giró con un ligero resoplido y regresó hacia el cuerpo de la otra maga. Había contado con eliminar cualquier resistencia cuando disparara su Cero contra el centro de mando pero aquellos humanos estaban probando ser más duros de lo que había esperado.

A su alrededor la maquinaria y los escombros se veían interrumpidos por alguno que otro cuerpo inerte con manchas de sangre aquí y allá. La otra maga, una joven de pelo púrpura, estaba tirada junto a la caja metálica que parecía contener su objetivo. Su resistencia había sido una auténtica molestia. Ulquiorra extendió la mano para tomar el contendor cuando sintió algo moviéndose detrás de él.

— **¡****Flash Impact!**

Se giró de inmediato a tiempo de bloquear un fuerte golpe con su brazo derecho. La energía del ataque se deslizó a su alrededor desviada por su Hierro pero antes de que pudiera identificar a su atacante éste se le adelantó.

— Sistema Blaster. Límite 1 ¡Liberado!

Ulquiorra sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y la fuerza del ataque le hacía perder el equilibrio con un súbito incremento de poder. El Arrancar retrocedió, empujado contra la pared en medio de un resplandor de energía. Ulquiorra agitó el brazo y dispersó el ataque dando una voltereta en el aire para aterrizar sobre sus pies en el suelo de la base. Su mano derecha aún estaba cubierta con los restos de aquella extraña energía.

"No es reiatsu, pero su naturaleza es similar" pensó abriendo y cerrando el puño ligeramente. No había penetrado su defensa pero el golpe le había sacudido el brazo de manera desagradable. Su atacante descendió justo frente a él y le apuntó con su arma. Tal vez ella sería más que una simple molestia.

* * *

><p>Nanoha miró fijamente al extraño delante de ella sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Se llevó una mano a la oreja para activar su comunicador.<p>

—El centro de mando fue comprometido, el Mayor y los demás necesitan asistencia médica—dijo con voz firme— yo me ocuparé del atacante, el resto que termine de lidiar con las criaturas.

—_Entendido, buena suerte capitana._

La maga retiró la mano y levantó a Raising Heart de manera que apuntara al cielo. El hombre solo se la quedó mirando con unos grandes y penetrantes ojos verdes. Era una persona delgada y pálida, vestía una chaqueta blanca con dos largas tiras de tela en la espalda, además de usar hakama del mismo color. Una katana de mango verde colgaba de su costado. Y su cabello negro se veía medio cubierto por una especie de casco que le recordaba a las máscaras blancas de las criaturas que los habían atacado.

No cabía la menor duda de que él era quien había atacado el centro de mando, aunque Teana, Genya y Ginga aún estaban vivos cuando los había chequeado el atacarlo había sido casi un reflejo. Un golpe directo con el Sistema Blaster activado pero él ni siquiera se veía lastimado. Nanoha aferró con más fuerza a Raising Heart. Aquello no estaba bien ¿Qué era ese sujeto? No percibía magia o ninguna intención hostil pero solo estar cerca de él le daba mala espina, había un aire de peligro a su alrededor que era innegable.

—Soy la capitana Nanoha Takamachi de la Sección Especial 6—dijo Nanoha finalmente—no conozco sus razones pero debo pedirle que se entregue y lo llevare a una instalación segura, allí podría escuchar lo que tenga que decir. De ser posible querría evitar una pelea.

—… ¿Evitar una pelea?—repitió el hombre con una voz fría y susurrante—En ese caso apártate. Una vez que complete mi misión nos iremos.

—Así que usted tiene algo que ver con esa grieta y las criaturas que nos atacaron—dijo Nanoha con calma—no puedo dejarlo marchar después de eso.

—Lo mismo dijeron las otras dos—dijo el hombre sin apartar sus ojos de los de Nanoha—el objeto que tienen en su poder nos pertenece. Me lo llevaré. Cualquiera que trate de interponerse será eliminado.

— ¡Esto no tiene que ser así!—respondió Nanoha sosteniéndole la mirada, si bien la intensidad de su escrutinio era tal que casi sentía como si sus ojos la taladraran hasta el alma—si lo que me dices es cierto podemos resolverlo pacíficamente.

—Una idea de lo más interesante.

Nanoha casi salto al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Se giró para encontrarse con unos pequeños y brillantes ojos anaranjados que le devolvieron la mirada desde atrás de unas gafas cuadradas. El recién llegado vestía de manera similar al otro sujeto pero a diferencia de él llevaba una camisa ajustada de manga larga y unos guantes cubrían sus manos. También llevaba una katana pero con el mango rosado y una extraña guardia que parecía un racimo de uvas. Antes que Nanoha pudiera hacer algo el hombre desapareció de su vista con un extraño ruido y reapareció junto al primer sujeto.

— ¿Quién es usted?—pregunto Nanoha apuntándole con Raising Heart y tensándose para un ataque.

—Tienes que admitir que estamos frente a un espécimen de lo más fascinante, Ulquiorra—dijo el hombre de pelo rosado con una extraña sonrisa, ignorando la pregunta—Mira que cerrar un Garganta solo con la fuerza, por no mencionar ese extraño poder… ¿Te molesta si me ocupo de ella, Cuarta? Me muero por ver que secretos podría revelarme.

—Sigues teniendo los mismos malos hábitos, Szayelaporro—el que habían identificado como Ulquiorra suspiró y dio un paso al frente, colocándose entre Nanoha y el otro hombre—nuestra misión tiene prioridad. Se útil y recupera el Hōgyoku o mantente fuera de mi camino.

— ¿Es qué no puedes dejar de ser tan estirado?

—Nunca te pedí que me acompañaras, tú fuiste quien insistió en venir—Ulquiorra se volvió hacia Nanoha que seguía la conversación con cuidado—mujer, si no deseas luchar apártate. De lo contrario tendré que hacerlo yo.

—En ese caso…—Nanoha tomo una bocanada de aire y activó un círculo mágico a sus pies—creo que tendré que decir que no. Si es así como quieren hacer esto, los derrotaré a ambos y tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.

—Como quieras…

—En ese caso, creo que los dejaré en lo suyo—El llamado Szayelaporro retrocedió y nuevamente desapareció con un ligero movimiento.

Nanoha y Ulquiorra tomaron aquello como una señal.

—**Divine Shooter**—una media docena de proyectiles mágicos aparecieron alrededor de Nanoha y esta los disparó contra su oponente. Las balas mágicas golpearon a Ulquiorra en el pecho y la cabeza, explotando al contacto pero sin hacerle ningún daño.

—Patético—él alzó su mano derecha, dejando la izquierda en el bolsillo y dio un paso al frente.

Nanoha disparó otra serie de proyectiles mágicos pero Ulquiorra desapareció en ese instante, materializándose a su diestra y atacando con la mano derecha. Nanoha se giró y bloqueó el golpe con Raising Heart pero la fuerza del impacto la hizo saltar hacia atrás, por poco arrancándole el dispositivo. Ulquiorra no se detuvo y atacó de nuevo con una patada, pero la maga fue capaz de poner un escudo entre ellos. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el escudo por poco se hace pedazos y el sonido sacudió el aire alrededor de ellos, empujando a Nanoha a un costado.

—_**Axel Fin**_—la voz mecánica de Raising Heart se activó al mismo tiempo que el hechizo, permitiéndole a Nanoha frenar el impulso de la patada y bajar el escudo.

"Dos golpes y con tal fuerza… ni siquiera Zafira-san golpea así" pensó Nanoha cargando dos cartuchos y preparando una nueva serie de balas mágicas "no va a ser fácil lidiar con él".

Ulquiorra se dirigió hacia ella nuevamente impulsándose con una increíble velocidad por el suelo. Nanoha disparo el ataque pero nuevamente las balas mágicas rebotaron contra él sin hacerle ninguna herida o frenarlo en lo absoluto. Con un destello mágico Nanoha saltó y se elevó en el aire antes de que él la alcanzara pero Ulquiorra brincó tras ella sin problemas. Los dos subieron hacia el cielo en medio de una serie de explosiones mágicas.

—Es inútil…—Ulquiorra despareció con aquella extraña técnica y reapareció sobre Nanoha extendiendo su mano como una lanza para golpearla.

—_**Protection**_.

La delgada barrera mágica bloqueo el golpe pero la potencia del mismo la rompió en pedazos con facilidad. Nanoha retrocedió cargando un nuevo cartucho justo cuando Ulquiorra se adelantaba para atacarla.

—_**Strike Flame**_.

Una pequeña cuchilla de energía se materializó en la punta de Raising Heart y Nanoha giró el dispositivo en sus manos, lanzando un golpe ascendente hacia Ulquiorra. Hubo un pequeño flash de energía y la Strike Flame cortó la camisa y penetró hasta cortar la piel debajo de la misma, obligando a Ulquiorra a alejarse con una herida en el pecho. Nanoha se alejó también para mantener las distancias. La punta de Raising Heart tenía algo de sangre más no tanta como había pensado. Ulquiorra se examinaba la herida del pecho con cierta curiosidad.

—Atravesaste mi Hierro ¿Cómo?—preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por el corte en su pecho.

— ¿Hierro? Yo solo noté que había una extraña energía cubriéndole la piel… solo necesitaba algo más denso para cortarlo—respondió Nanoha. Aquello le había parecido obvio desde que él bloqueara su Flash Impact con las manos desnudas. Los ataques normales no podrían lastimarlo.

—Ya veo—dijo Ulquiorra cerrando los ojos por unos momentos. Su mano derecha aferró la empuñadura de su katana y la desenvaino lentamente, con un leve tintineo metálico—creo que te he subestimado un poco, Nanoha Takamachi.

Una repentina oleada de poder golpeó a Nanoha, como si de repente le hubieran dejado caer un enorme peso sobre los hombros, si bien Ulquiorra no se había movido de su posición. Con un gesto impasible el hombre le apuntó con la espada y sacó su mano izquierda del bolsillo, colándola junto a la empuñadura y extendiendo el dedo índice. Nanoha le apuntó de inmediato con Raising Heart y comenzó a cargar su propio ataque de inmediato.

—**Cero.**

— **¡Divine Buster!**

Los dos haces de luz verde y rosa chocaron en medio de ambos cancelándose mutuamente con una fuerte explosión que envió una honda de choque por todo el campo de batalla. Nanoha se cubrió los ojos para protegerse y cuando bajo el brazo vio a Ulquiorra justo sobre ella lanzando un poderoso golpe con su espada. La maga consiguió colocar un escudo y el filo de la hoja rebotó pero Ulquiorra realizó un barrido con la espada y el segundo golpe partió la defensa en pedazos.

Nanoha retrocedió, intentando alejarse pero Ulquiorra la siguió, atacando con su espada y obligándola a defenderse. La espada relampagueó a la luz del sol, moviéndose hacia su pecho y Nanoha desvió el golpe con Raising Heart, girando el dispositivo para golpear a Ulquiorra con el otro extremo del mismo pero él la atajó con la mano izquierda y retrocedió para usar su espada nuevamente.

— **¡**** Maneuver SSA!**

Con un destello mágico Nanoha se impulsó hacia su oponente cubriendo la distancia que los separaba. Ulquiorra bloqueó la Strike Flame con su katana pero el impulso de Nanoha lo arrastró en el aire hasta que logró desviar a Raising Heart a un costado y romper el contacto entre los dos. Nanoha se giró en el aire, cargado su nuevo ataque al mismo tiempo que Ulquiorra regresaba para golpear con su espada.

— **¡Axel Shooter!**

Ulquiorra esquivó el ataque, despareciendo en el aire. Nanoha desvió las balas mágicas en el aire y las hizo regresar a tiempo para golpear a Ulquiorra cuando reapareció a su espalda. El hombre se vio sorprendido y no fue capaz de bloquear los proyectiles que impactaron contra él en una serie de explosiones que lo envolvieron en una nube de humo. Nanoha aprovecho para alejarse nuevamente y preparar un nuevo ataque, mirando atentamente la nube de humo.

Debajo de ella apenas se notaban señales de lucha, la mayoría de las criaturas parecían haber sido derrotadas. Nanoha esperaba que Teana y los demás en la sala de control estuvieran bien. No había visto señales del otro sujeto, Szayelaporro, pero Ulquiorra era ya bastante problemático y dejar de prestarle atención podía ser letal. "Es fuerte. Reacciona ante cualquier situación que se le presenta y encuentra una manera de defenderse o contraatacar" pensó Nanoha "Incluso ahora que logré penetrar su defensa es difícil encontrar huecos en su postura. Creo que no tengo otra alternativa más que usarlo".

Con un simple movimiento de su katana Ulquiorra dispersó la nube de humo y dio una serie de pasos en el aire. Su manera de volar era completamente diferente a la de Nanoha o ningún otro mago, en lugar de usar el poder para flotar e impulsarse él parecía colocarlo bajo las plantas de sus pies, por lo que más que volar "caminaba" en el aire. A pesar de las explosiones no se le veía lastimado.

—Nada mal, para una humana—dijo Ulquiorra con calma—cada minuto que pasa siento mayor curiosidad. Estoy impresionado.

—Supongo que debería darle las gracias. Ulquiorra-san es bastante fuerte también—respondió Nanoha. Un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies—Sistema Blaster. Limite 2 ¡Liberado!

Una nueva honda de energía dispersó lo que quedaba del humo pero esta vez venia de Nanoha, quien casi pudo sentir como su cuerpo se resentía por el súbito incremento en la magia que fluía en él. El Sistema Blaster le ayudaba a quemar sus reservas de mana de manera más eficiente que lo que normalmente su Linker Core permitía aunque a costa de su salud. Tendría que visitar a Shamal-san cuando aquello acabara.

— ¿Sistema Blaster…?—murmuró Ulquiorra frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Nanoha apretó las manos sobre su dispositivo y se concentró solo en la tarea delante de ella. Los dos pequeños Blaster Bits se materializaron también, las pequeñas unidades idénticas a la cabeza dorada de Raising Heart. Ulquiorra levantó su mano izquierda y comenzó a cargar de nuevo su ataque.

—**Cero.**

Nanoha alzó a Raising Heart y bloqueó el haz de luz verde con un escudo. El ataque se estrelló contra su defensa pero ésta logró dispersarlo en el aire y la maga se volvió a la ofensiva. Los dos Blaster Bits salieron disparados hacia Ulquiorra quien agitó la espada para golpearlos arrojándolos en el aire y se lanzó contra Nanoha, apareciendo justo frente a ella y atacando con la punta de la espada. Ella bloqueó el filo con un pequeño escudo del cual se desprendieron una serie de cadenas que atraparon el brazo extendido de Ulquiorra. Este comenzó a forcejear para liberarse pero Nanoha despegó en ese momento alejándose de él y cargando un nuevo ataque.

— **¡Exellion Buster!**

—**Cero—**Ulquiorra levantó la mano izquierda justo cuando lograba liberar la mano de la espada.

Los dos ataques colisionaron en el aire pero esta vez el haz rosa logró penetrar el verde y deshacerlo, golpeando a Ulquiorra con una fuerza tremenda. Nanoha se lanzó hacia abajo y su oponente logró desviar el ataque usando la espada, despareciendo y reapareciendo junto a ella para atacar con la espada. Nanoha lo bloqueó con una barrera pero esta se partió por la fuerza del impacto y se vio obligada a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

La katana se estrelló contra las defensas mágicas de Nanoha una y otra vez, rompiéndolas en cada impacto pero frenando el filo lo suficiente como para permitirle a la maga esquivarlo. Nanoha retrocedió ante el ataque de Ulquiorra pero ya tenía planeado algo. Ni bien él rompió otro escudo los Blaster Bits regresaron, moviéndose alrededor de ellos y activándose a una señal de Nanoha.

Ulquiorra se adelantó nuevamente pero los Blaster Bits atacaron. Él consiguió girarse y desviar uno pero el otro lo atrapó con una cadena mágica y cuando intentó destruirlo el primero regreso envolviéndole el otro brazo. Nanoha preparó la trampa final mientras el rompía las cadenas con relativa facilidad.

—Blaster Bit ¡**Crystal Cage!**—una pirámide de luz envolvió a Ulquiorra, dejándolo completamente atrapado. Nanoha apareció frente a él, con la respiración algo agitada.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Ulquiorra mirando las paredes de su prisión— ¿Acaso crees que esto podría capturarme?

—Parece que ya lo hizo—respondió Nanoha. Miró hacia abajo—iré a buscar a su compañero, Ulquiorra-san, por ahora quédese allí.

Por toda respuesta él golpeo las paredes de su prisión con la katana, pero esta resistió. "Creo que eso podrá sostenerlo por ahora" pensó Nanoha intentando calmar su respiración "Pero será mejor que esperemos refuerzos antes de que lo deje salir". Un nuevo golpe sacudió las paredes de la Crystal Cage, pero no pareció hacer mucho daño. Ahora tenía que pensar en una manera de encontrar al otro sujeto. Nanoha se dio vuelta para alejarse pero las palabras de Ulquiorra la detuvieron.

—Parece que no tengo otro remedio—dijo él. Ella lo miró, confundida, mientras levantaba la espada pero esta vez no golpeó las paredes si no que se limitó a apuntar hacia adelante—No quería llevar esto tan lejos, pero no me queda tiempo. **Encadena, Murciélago**.

Una densa humarada envolvió el cuerpo de Ulquiorra dentro de su prisión. Nanoha sintió como las paredes de su hechizo se resentían contra el nuevo poder y trató de mantenerlo estable. No obstante su esfuerzo fue inútil. La Crystal Cage se hizo añicos al tiempo que el humo negro se expandía y condensaba, comenzando a caer como una lluvia negra a su alrededor, empapándolo todo. Nanoha se tensó, lista para un nuevo ataque pero ni bien se dispersó el humo sus ojos se abrieron de la incredulidad.

Ulquiorra había cambiado de apariencia, su casco ahora estaba completo revelándole unos grandes cuernos blancos, a su espalda llevaba unas enormes alas negras. Su cabello era más largo y su ropa era ahora una larga y ajustada túnica blanca. Ahora se veía incluso más inhumano que antes y tenía un extraño agujero en el centro del pecho, justo como aquellas otras criaturas que Nanoha había enfrentado. Todo el aire alrededor de Ulquiorra se sentía más pesado y opresivo, como si alguien extrajera todo el oxígeno del área. Nanoha sintió como si el poder la estuviera tratando de aplastar pero se las arregló para hablar sin que le temblara la voz.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Esta es la Resurrección de un Arrancar. Nosotros somos como esos Hollows a los que enfrentaste—dijo Ulquiorra. Hizo un ademán para señalar a la base, donde los magos y las criaturas seguían peleando—Pero nos hemos arrancado las mascaras y sellado nuestros poderes en nuestras zampakutōs. Al liberar mi espada recupero los poderes que tenía cuando era un Hollow y revelo mi verdadera forma. Supongo que he de felicitarte por obligarme a liberar mi zampakutō, Nanoha Takamachi, pero me temo que hemos terminado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—la capitana levantó a Raising Heart y apuntó al Espada—Esto aun no se termina.

—Me refería a que ya perdiste—Ulquiorra levantó la mano y generó una lanza de luz verde en ella—Pero tú aun no te has dado cuenta… **Luz de la Luna**.

Fue muy rápido. El Arrancar creó una especie de jabalina de energía en su mano y la arrojó contra ella. Nanoha apenas tuvo tiempo de crear un escudo pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que su defensa se quebró al instante y antes de que pudiera pensar en contraatacar su oponente surgió a su lado, con una nueva lanza en la mano. La capitana movió a Raising Heart para bloquear el golpe y ambos quedaron envueltos en una segadora explosión verde. La fuerza del impacto arrojó a Nanoha hacia el suelo, obligándola a frenar con una serie de escudos antes de estrellarse contra el techo de la base.

"Ahora es más fuerte" pensó Nanoha poniéndose de pie y sintiendo varias punzadas de dolor en todo el cuerpo "Si hubiera sido un segundo más lenta podría haberme matado. Solo Fate-chan es así de rápida". Su brazo izquierdo sangraba y creía tener un par de cortes más en su torso. Su cuerpo claramente resentía el cansancio y el uso del Sistema Blaster, Raising Heart tenía una grieta allí donde la usara para detener el ataque de su enemigo.

—Disparaste un ataque por puro instinto—dijo el Arrancar apareciendo sobre el techo—Si no lo hubieras hecho me temo que te habría cortado la cabeza. Tienes buenos reflejos.

—Ese nuevo poder es impresionante, pero aún no hemos acabado, Ulquiorra-san—respondió Nanoha. Sus manos se cerraron firmemente sobre Raising Heart y apuntó a su oponente.

—Absurdo. En mi forma liberada mi poder es mucho mayor que el tuyo ¿Qué pretendes lograr?

Nanoha no respondió. Le quedaba una última opción, a esas alturas el campo debería estar saturado de energía mágica pero necesitaba tiempo para poder reunirla toda. Sin embargo detenerlo ahora sería casi imposible. Solo le quedaba una salida, ir con todo.

—Blaster 3… ¡Liberado!

El repentino aumento de poder sorprendió a Ulquiorra, quien a pesar de todo mantuvo su posición sin retroceder ni un paso mientras el aire se llenaba de la energía mágica liberada por Nanoha. La pantalla de humo y polvo se disipó con un fuerte viento y Nanoha se preparó para disparar su ataque. Frente al Arrancar ahora había 4 pequeños Blaster Bits apuntándole mientras cargaban sus ataques. En el centro la maga levantó su propio dispositivo y los 5 dispararon al mismo tiempo.

— **¡Divine Buster!**

Los 5 haces de luz se combinaron en uno solo y se estrellaron sobre Ulquiorra como un ariete. La energía lo empujó obligando a su Hierro a expandirse para protegerlo del impacto, el resplandor rosado segó a todos en la base. Nanoha se elevó por encima del humo que su ataque había creado subiendo rápidamente hasta colocarse a una distancia cómoda de la base y comenzó a preparar su movimiento final.

Ulquiorra salió de la nube de humo agitando las alas y buscándola con la mirada. El Arrancar la vio sobre su cabeza y se lanzó hacia ella. Los Blaster Bits descendieron sobre él pero las ataduras se rompieron sin frenarlo y las balas mágicas rebotaron inofensivamente sobre él. Nanoha apretó los dedos sobre Raising Heart mientras se acercaba, aún era demasiado pronto. De repente varios magos del Batallón 108 despegaron de la base y atacaron a Ulquiorra antes de que este pudiera avanzar más, obligándole a detenerse.

— ¡No, esperen!—gritó Nanoha.

Los magos atacaron a Ulquiorra desde tres direcciones pero el Arrancar bloqueó sus hechizos con las alas y se volvió contra ellos. Nanoha apretó los dientes al ver caer a los magos, dos de ellos atravesados por aquellas lanzas verdes, y estrellarse contra el suelo. Aún estaba al 50% pero aquello tendría que bastarle, no podía gastar más tiempo.

Nanoha se preparó para disparar cuando Ulquiorra desapareció de su vista. El Arrancar reapareció en el aire a unos 50 metros de ella, rápidamente la Instructora se movió para apuntarle pero él fue mucho más rápido. Levantó su dedo índice y comenzó a conjurar una especie de energía negra en la punta del mismo.

— **¡****Starlight…!**

Fue solo un segundo demasiado lenta.

—**Cero Oscuras**.

El haz negro resplandeció con una luz verdosa antes de que Nanoha pudiera lanzar su propio ataque. El impacto creó una gigantesca explosión que sacudió a los restantes combatientes y oscureció la luz del sol con una sombra de tonos verdes.


	3. Llega la Sección Especial 6

**III – Llega la Sección Especial 6**

El primer pensamiento de Nanoha fue que había escogido un mal lugar para dormir. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observo a su alrededor sin comprender ¿En qué momento había salido a tomar una siesta en el techo? Sentía un líquido caliente gotear por su frente y desliase hasta el suelo, trato de levantarse pero el cuerpo se le resintió de inmediato. Tenía varias heridas abiertas y golpes por todo el cuerpo. Su Barrier Jacket estaba destrozada y hecha girones, Raising Heart seguía en su mano pero parecía a punto de quebrarse en pedazos ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Un aullido agónico la regreso por completo al presente y los recuerdos volvieron en tropel. El ataque de los seres de máscaras blancas, la transformación de Ulquiorra y su fuerza abrumadora, el intento por disparar un Starlight Breaker y como todo desapareció al ser tragado por la oscuridad. Nanoha intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, ignorando el dolor y haciendo que más sangre brotara de sus heridas pero no se detuvo hasta que consiguió erguirse, usando a su dispositivo como un bastón para apoyarse.

—Raising Heart… ¿Estás… bien…?—preguntó Nanoha con voz rasposa mirando a su dispositivo. Tenía grietas por todo su marco y claramente le faltaban pedazos aquí y allá. La joya roja de su centro resplandeció brevemente.

—_All… Ri… ght Mas…ter_.

Nanoha contuvo el aliento, y se llevó a Raising Heart cerca del pecho. Su dispositivo estaba cualquier cosa menos bien. La maga se quitó un poco de sangre de los ojos que manaba de una herida en su frente, tenía que descubrir donde se había metido su enemigo antes de que…

—Sobreviviste, Nanoha Takamachi—La voz de Ulquiorra era tan fría y distante como siempre. Nanoha alzó la vista para ver al Arrancar descender junto a ella sus alas negras expandiéndose y cubriendo su limitado campo de visión—Evitaste mi Cero Oscuras disparando ese ataque a medio cargar. Si te hubiera dado de lleno habrías muerto. Es impresionante, considerando que eres humana. Pero parece que eso es todo lo que tenías ¿No? Una lástima.

Nanoha quiso replicar pero le falló la voz. Su enemigo tenía razón. Se había descuidado y ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse, solo estar de pie frente a él requería casi toda la vitalidad que le quedaba. Había perdido. Ulquiorra camino hacia ella lentamente, una lanza de energía se materializó en su mano y el Arrancar la movió hacia adelante para dar el golpe final. Nanoha cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe.

—_**Protection**_—se escucho la voz de su dispositivo.

— ¡Raising Heart!—Nanoha abrió los ojos justo cuando la barrera se hacía trizas. Su dispositivo finalmente cedió y se partió por la mitad, con la joya de su centro apagándose del todo. Con tenue resplandor la Barrier Jacket se disolvió en el aire y Nanoha cayó al suelo de rodillas en su uniforme blanco y azul al perder su punto de apoyo, sujetando los restos de su dispositivo con fuerza.

—… ¿Así que aun tenías algo de vitalidad?—Ulquiorra miró brevemente a Raising Heart—parece que esa cosa tiene mente propia. Debe estar preocupado por ti… algo absurdo, desde luego.

Ulquiorra levantó la lanza para golpear de nuevo "Se acabó. Ahora no podre detenerlo" pensó Nanoha, esta vez mirando como la lanza recorría la distancia para atravesarle el pecho, justo a la altura de su esternón "Lo siento Hayate-chan, parece que esta vez fracase en mi misión. Fate-chan, Vivio creo que esta vez no podré regresar a casa…" las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos volviendo borrosa su visión, pero no lloraba por ella si no por Fate, Vivio y todos aquellos a quienes dejaba atrás. Aun quería luchar pero ya no podía siquiera moverse.

La punta de la lanza recorrió la distancia que los separaba en cámara lenta. Nanoha casi podía sentir la energía de la misma destrozando su cuerpo pero la lanza nunca llegó a tocarla.

—_**Sonic Move**_—La voz masculina y cibernética interrumpió el silencio.

Nanoha se vio envuelta en un resplandor dorado y sintió como la levantaban, haciendo que el ataque de Ulquiorra se estrellara contra el suelo donde solo unos segundos antes había estado. A través de la neblina de sus lágrimas pudo reconocer a su salvadora. El corazón de Nanoha dio un vuelco de alegría y tuvo ganas de volver a llorar, pero de felicidad esta vez. Ya que no hacia ni un minuto que pensaba que nunca volvería a verse reflejada en esos amables ojos borgoña, ni escucharía la voz o sentiría el cuerpo de su dueña.

—Fate-chan—susurró Nanoha recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de la maga de negro.

—Lo siento, Nanoha, nos tardamos mucho—dijo Fate mirándola con preocupación, pero arreglándoselas para sonreírle—no te preocupes, ya has hecho bastante. Nosotros nos encargaremos ahora.

— ¿"Nosotros"?—preguntó Nanoha sin entender. Fate aterrizó y la recostó con delicadeza contra una pared.

—Sí, todos hemos venido, Nanoha-chan—intervino otra persona.

— ¡Shamal-san, Hayate-chan!—Nanoha sonrió, pero un mal movimiento le recordó sus heridas y se le borró la expresión. Shamal se arrodilló junto a ella y comenzó a tratarla de inmediato.

—Tuviste una pelea difícil, Nanoha—dijo Hayate sujetando su báculo dorado en una mano y el Tomo del Cielo Nocturno en la otra—Descansa aquí, nos ocuparemos de él.

Sobre sus cabezas retumbó el brillo verdoso de una explosión.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra deshizo su arma y se quedó mirando la dirección por donde había desaparecido su oponente. "Muy rápida. Mi Pesquisa no puede seguir esa clase de técnicas, si me hubiera atacado…" pensó el Arrancar "Poner el bienestar de los compañeros por delante de destruir a tu enemigo. Típico de los humanos". Ulquiorra dio un paso para seguir las magas que se le había escapado pero una sombra apareció sobre su cabeza.<p>

— **¡****Gigant Hammer****!**

Un enorme martillo descendió sobre el Arrancar. Sin inmutarse Ulquiorra levantó la mano y atajó el golpe, que formó un pequeño cráter a su alrededor debido a la fuerza del impacto. Enarco una ceja al ver que quien le atacaba era una niña de unos 9 años, vestida de rojo. Ésta por su parte lo miraba con furia, empuñando su arma con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tú…—ella le habló despacio. Como si le costara elegir las palabras—Tú fuiste quien lastimo a Nanoha ¿Verdad?

— ¿Y qué con eso?—replicó Ulquiorra sin alterar la expresión— ¿Estás molesta conmigo por herir a tu compañera? Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a tus líderes que no enviaron a alguien competente a hacer su trabajo.

La pequeña guerrera de rojo pareció molestarse aún más. Él por su parte se limitó a empujar el martillo con fuerza para alejarla. La niña retrocedió en el aire y se preparó para atacar otra vez. Moviendo su extraño dispositivo y creando un triángulo mágico en el aire.

— ¡Graf Eisen! **¡Raketen Form!**

— _**¡Explosion!**_

El dispositivo con forma de martillo cambio de apariencia y la niña de rojo activó el ataque. Comenzó a girar a alta velocidad y se arrojó contra Ulquiorra para atacarle con el martillo. El Espada la esquivó con el Sonido y se colocó tras ella sin problemas.

—**Luz de la Luna.**

La jabalina de energía chocó contra el martillo cuando la niña se giró para defenderse pero la fuerza del ataque creó una fuerte explosión que rompió la cabeza del martillo y la derribo de los cielos.

—Patético…

— **¡****Shiden Issen!**

Ulquiorra conjuró una nueva lanza al ver a otra maga aparecer frente a él blandiendo una espada envuelta en llamas. El golpe de las dos armas resonó en todo el campo de batalla envolviendo al Arrancar en una ola de fuego que pasó a su alrededor sin penetrar su Hierro. El Arrancar se limitó a mirar a su nueva oponente con curiosidad. Era una mujer con el pelo rosa y unos intensos ojos azules.

—Siguen apareciendo una tras otra—dijo simplemente—Comienza a resultar molesto.

— ¿Puedes decir eso cuando estás en riesgo de que te corte un brazo?—dijo ella manteniendo la presión en su arma—Soy la Teniente de la Sección Especial 6, Signum ¿Tu nombre?

—…Ulquiorra Cifer—contesto él luego de una breve pausa.

—Te vez fuerte—dijo Signum rompiendo el contacto y retrocediendo en el aire—En lo personal me hubiera gustado tener una batalla uno a uno, pero me temo que eso no podrá ser ¿No es así, Testarossa?

—Capitana de la Sección Especial Seis, Fate Testarossa Harlaown—una maga rubia apareció detrás de Ulquiorra sujetando un dispositivo negro en forma de hacha—le sugiero que arroje su arma y se rinda ahora.

Ulquiorra se limitó a mirarlas a ambas pero la situación había cambiado. El reiatsu del último de los Hollows desapareció y con esto todos los soldados de la base y los recién llegados convergieron en su persona, rodeando al Arrancar por todas direcciones.

—**Frigid Dagger**—varias dagas de color azul claro rodearon por completo el cuerpo de Ulquiorra. Este ni siquiera parpadeó cuando vio a la autora del hechizo—Soy la comandante Hayate Yagami. Ya ha escuchado a mis subordinadas, está es su última oportunidad para obedecer.

"La mayoría son solo basura, pero estas tres podrían ser un problema" pensó Ulquiorra paseando la mirada por los soldados "En cualquier caso no es mi misión derrotarlas" El Arrancar liberó la energía de su lanza y con un resplandor negro y verde volvió a sellar los poderes de su zampakutō, envainado la katana lentamente. Las oficiales parecieron relajarse un poco pero ninguna bajó su arma, al menos tenían cierta dosis de sentido común.

—Szayelaporro—llamó Ulquiorra antes de que nadie agregara nada más.

El otro Arrancar apreció de la nada en medio del campo de dagas que rodeaba a su compañero como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Todos parecieron alarmarse con su presencia, preparándose para cualquier clase de ataque.

— ¿Qué sucede Cuarta?—inquirió el peli-rosado ignorando a sus enemigos y sacudiéndose el cabello con despreocupación—estoy obteniendo muy buenos datos…

—Has tenido tiempo de sobra ¿La tienes?—interrumpió Ulquiorra.

—Claro, la misión… si tanto te interesa aquí lo tango—Szayel Aporro sacó una pequeña esfera resplandeciente de su bolsillo y se la mostró.

—La misión fue cumplida con éxito. Nos retiramos—dijo Ulquiorra.

— ¿Quieren escapar?—inquirió Fate levantando a Bardiche. Los demás la imitaron, haciendo aparecer varios círculos mágicos a su alrededor—No crean que los dejaremos huir.

—Lo dices como si tuvieras algo que hacer al respecto—replicó Szayelaporro. Miró al cielo y sonrió—Ya es hora.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Un enorme Garganta, casi como si alguien estuviera cortando el cielo por la mitad, se abrió sobre los presentes, rasgando un vacío de oscuridad. De la abertura salieron varias figuras negras gigantesca. Los Menos Grandes lanzaron una serie de aullidos espeluznantes con un enorme ojo amarillo a sus espaldas. De entre ellos surgió una especie de prisma de luz que cayó desde las alturas y envolvió a los dos Arrancares.

— ¡No escaparan!—Hayate agitó la mano y los demás también liberaron sus hechizos.

La magia golpeo las paredes de luz pero sin causar ningún daño.

—Es inútil—dijo Szayelaporro acomodándose las gafas—Esto que ven aquí se llama Negación. En el mismo momento en que la luz nos envolvió nos convertimos en seres inalcanzables para ustedes. Estamos como en otra dimensión, aquí no pueden tocarnos. Hasta la vista… magos.

Soltó una risilla maliciosa y se tapó la boca con la mano. Ulquiorra lo ignoró y su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo, chochando con la de Nanoha que seguía la acción desde el suelo.

—Adiós, Nanoha Takamachi—dijo Ulquiorra sin dejar de mirarla—Realmente resultaste ser una persona de lo más interesante.

Ella no pudo responder ya que en ese momento las garras blancas de los Menos Grande los recibieron y el Garganta se cerró, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Y finalmente la conclusión. He de decir que me divertí escribiendo este fic y espero que haya resultado una lectura agradable. Cualquier clase de comentario es bienvenido y si les gusto recomiéndenlo a sus amigos (Si no les gusto recomiéndenlo a sus enemigos, para que sufran un rato). En fin, si los he entretenido esa fue mi recompensa, si los he ofendido les pido perdón.<strong>


End file.
